Peter's Wrath
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Peter Pan returns to Never Land once again but this time he's... different. Instead of being the fun loving nice boy he's always been, he is now violent, abusive, and evil to Jake and his friends. Now, the young pirate crew must find a way to get Peter back to normal. Will they succeed, or suffer from his abuse forever?
1. Chapter 1: The abuse begins

**Hey guys. For those of you who has read Jake & Tori Stories, it's going to be put on hold for a while until I can get some ideas. Please forgive me. In the mean time, this story was written by me and my best friend, TiffOdair. Warning: This chapter contains some violence.**

**I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own one character you'll see later in this fanfic.**

Chapter 1: The abuse begins

Jake and his friends had loved Peter Pan like a friend, and he was like a big brother to them. Jake had thought that when Peter was going to stay with them on Pirate Island, it was going to be a great few weeks. Little did he know that it was going to go down hill the very first day he arrived. Jake was about to find out that his friend Peter, was going to be his worst nightmare. This is what happened…

Jake and his friends, Izzy, and Cubby, were waiting for Peter to arrive. Peter had been exploring lands beyond the Never Seas, and decided to come back home to Never Land to spend some time with the crew before exploring some more.

"Jake, when is Peter coming?" Cubby asked.

Jake answered "He should be coming today."

Then the 3 kids saw a green light coming towards them and out comes… Peter Pan!

"Peter Pan!" the kids shouted.

"Who else would it be? Captain Codfish?" Peter said cockily.

"It was nice of you to come and stay with us, Peter." said Izzy.

Peter just smiled at the kids, who thought this was going to be a great time to spend with Peter. But what they didn't know is that Peter may have look as nice as he always is, but they were going to find out they were wrong.

"Hey Jake, can I speak to you… alone?" Peter asked.

Jake got a little confused. _What would Peter want to talk to me about… and in private?_ He thought. _Maybe he's going to reward me for our hard work keeping an eye on Never Land. _"Sure Peter, anything you want."

Peter chuckled and then said "Great! Izzy, Cubby, you two stay here while me and Jake go talk for a while."

"Okay!" was the response.

Peter picked up Jake and carried him into a nearby small grotto. There, Peter set Jake down, and the two stood face to face.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Peter?" Jake asked, eager to know.

"Well, I just want to know something… do you think you've been taking good care of Never Land?"

Jake smiled, that was an easy question "Of course Peter! ... At least I think so…"

Jake had regretted saying that last part, because Peter's smile turned into a frown, and an angry one at that. _Uh oh. He doesn't look very happy. Did I do something wrong?_Jake thought.

"Well, maybe you could have done a better JOB!" Peter said, with seriousness in his voice. With that, he sent a powerful punch to Jake's arm, so powerful that it could have broken it, luckily it didn't, but it was still very painful.

"OW!" Jake cried out in pain, while rubbing his arm "But Peter I know we did a good job."

"No you _think _you did a good job, you don't know how good you even did!" Peter countered angrily.

"But, Peter I—"

"Shut it, child!"

Peter then sent another powerful blow to Jake, only this time in the nose, breaking it, and causing it to bleed. Jake fell in the sand and tried to wipe his nose, but got his hand covered in blood. He looked up at Peter with frightened eyes.

"P-P-P-Peter…" Jake stuttered "W-W-W-What's wrong with y-y-you… t-this isn't l-l-l-l-l-like y-y-y-you… y-y-y-your s-s-scaring m-me…"

Peter glared at Jake "Well this is the new me, and you're going to accept it… now clean up that blood; I don't want any to get in the sand!" With that Peter flew out of the grotto, leaving a frightened Jake in there. Jake was shocked at Peter's sudden anger. He knew that Peter could get angry some times, but he was never _that_ angry, not angry enough to go violent.

_What's wrong with Peter… this isn't like him to get that angry._ Jake thought as he got up. He had to ponder this when he got back to the hideout… and fix up his nose as well.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Cubby were waiting for Jake and Peter, but neither did come back yet.

"Cubby… I wonder what's taking them so long to get back…" Izzy said.

"Maybe it's something really important." Cubby thought.

"Well I'm going inside the hideout, are you coming?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay out here for a while."

Then, Izzy had left. Once inside, she had walked by the reserved room they had made for Peter, and couldn't help but notice his musical pipes. Looking around, she walked into the room and picked them up. Izzy had admired the beauty of the pipes.

"Oh wow… these are so pretty I—"Izzy started to say, but she didn't notice that Peter had flown by the room and noticed her holding his pipes.

"IZZY!"

"Yaah!" Izzy squeaked, almost dropping the pipes. She looked over at Peter, who was glaring at her.

"What are you doing in my room, you little thief?!" He asked with rage, stepping towards Izzy.

Izzy got a little nervous and stepped back while saying "Yay hey, no way… would I try to steal you're pipes, Peter. You see, I was just looking at them and—"

Peter grabbed Izzy's right arm tightly. "Well! I have to put my month on that!" He growled "I don't need a filthy little brat like you looking at it!"

Now Izzy was scared. Peter had never acted like this before. What could be wrong?

"I'm sorry, Peter" Izzy apologized, hoping he would calm down. But Peter tightened his grip on her arm, snatched his pipes from her hand, and slapped her across the face. "You silly little girl, I told you… NOT TO TOUCH THEM!" He yelled, pushing her to the floor and kicking her in her side. Izzy yelled out in pain, and Peter left the room. Izzy was surprised and frightened.

"What in the world happened to Peter?" She thought out loud.

Meanwhile, Cubby had been walking around Pirate Island for a while, when Peter flew up to him.

"Oh hi, Peter." Cubby greeted happily "What's up, and where is Jake?"

"Well obviously the SKY is up, and I don't know where Jake is." Peter said sarcastically, hiding the fact that he left Jake in the cave they were in before.

"Oh well. What do you want to do Peter? Go on an adventure? Play volleyball? Look for buried… treasure..?"

Cubby was starting to get nervous, as he saw Peter's face getting angrier and angrier. What was going on?

"Those are just stupid silly child games, for stupid silly kids… LIKE YOU!" Peter said. With that, he kicked some sand at Cubby's face.

"Yipe!" Cubby exclaimed while trying to get the sand from his face. "But… Peter, I thought you—"

"You didn't think anything! Now leave me ALONE!" Peter yelled, sending a blow to Cubby.

"OW!" Cubby yelled out in pain. Peter then flew off, leaving a frightened Cubby in the sand.

"Aw, c-c-coconuts!" Cubby said in a scared voice.

**Woah! What is up with Peter? What's causing him to hurt poor Jake and his friends? What do you think happened to him? Tell me your predictions in a review and I'll mention you in the next chapter, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for answers

**Hi! First off, I want to thank lacywing for the review and prediction. It was a very good prediction by the way. Secondly, I want to imply the ages of Jake and his friends in this fanfic, along with Peter.**

**Peter: 13**

**Jake: 12**

**Izzy: 11**

**Cubby: 8**

**Thirdly, I want to thank my friend, TiffOdair for writing this part out with me on paper. So, enjoy the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though, I do own one character that you will see later in this fanfic.**

Chapter 2: Searching for answers (To no avail)

_I wonder what happened to Peter? Why is he so abusive now? I know we all did a good job looking after Never Land for him? What made him think we did poorly? This is going to be a long week if this keeps up._

This was what was going through Jake's head right now. He really needed to ponder what was going on with Peter. He wouldn't normally abuse them like that. _He would never do that. _Jake thought.

Jake had made it back to the hideout was about to go clean his nose when Izzy noticed him, and she gasped at the sight of his nose covered in blood.

"Jake!" Izzy exclaimed "What happened to your nose?"

"Uh… Peter happened…" Jake said miserably. Then he looked at Izzy's face and noticed a red hand mark on her right cheek "And… I suppose Peter did that to your cheek."

"How did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Hi guys." A small voice greeted. Jake and Izzy turn to see Cubby covered in sand.

"Let me guess." Jake said matter of fact. "Peter did that to you, Cubby."

"Yeah." Was the sad response.

Jake sighed. _What was going on with Peter? Why did he abuse me, Izzy and Cubby? Why is he being so vicious? Where did we go wrong? What did we __**do**__ wrong? _These were the questions that were going through Jake's head, and they needed answers.

"Okay, crew. I'm going to clean my nose, and I'll be back to discuss this situation." Jake announced. With that, Jake left to go rinse the blood off his nose; afterwards, he came back to the room. His nose was still throbbing from the punch Peter gave him, and was a light red/purple bruise now.

"Yay hey, no way!" Izzy exclaimed. "Your nose, Jake. It's all…"

"I know…" Jake said miserably. The three young pirates sighed. They all had just been physically abuse by Peter Pan. Their friend. Their main leader .They had to know what happened to Peter, and why he's acting like this. Normally whenever he was mad with the group, he would just lecture them. He would never hurt them physically, so why is he doing this now? What happened to him?

"Guys… what do you think happened to Peter and why he's been acting really evil to us?" Jake asked.

Cubby piped up "Maybe he got hit in the head by a super coconut, and a huge one!"

Jake couldn't help but chuckled at that possibility. Cubby always had a big imagination, for a small little boy. Izzy then suggested "Maybe he got bitten by a wild animal or something."

"Well what ever happened, we have to find out." Jake said. "But now, we might have to avoid Peter the best we can, don't speak to him unless he speaks to us. Now that he's like this, we have to try our best **_not_**to anger him, or it could result in some serious damage to us."

"Maybe we should check Peter's room first, maybe there's something in there that can help us." Izzy suggested. Jake suddenly got worried, knowing what Peter did to Izzy; he didn't want her to get hurt again. Lately, Jake had been having some different feelings for Izzy. It was as if… he was falling… in _love_ with her. Jake decided to go with what Izzy said and think about this love situation later.

"Okay crew, but we have to make sure Peter doesn't catch us. Who knows what he might do to us next." He announced.

The three pirates start to tiptoe to Peter's room. Jake looks in to find it empty. "Okay, the coast is clear." He whispered. The crew looked around to see if anybody else was there, and tiptoed into the room. "Okay, crew, start looking." The crew looked and looked, but they seem to find nothing that could help them.

"This is hopeless." Cubby said sadly "We're never going to find anything."

"Don't worry, Cubby." Jake said hopefully "We find some—"

"What on earth are you three doing?!"

The crew jumped at the sound of that angry voice. They turned and saw who it was… Peter was standing in the doorway and he didn't look very happy, in fact, he looked rather furious.

"Oh… hi, Peter…" Jake said nervously. _Darn it! We're in trouble_. Jake thought bitterly. "Uh… we were just… uh…"

"You see… we were… um…" Izzy tried to say.

"We… I… um…" Cubby also tried to say.

Peter didn't bother to wait for an answer any longer, marched over to the three, and attacked. Before Jake, Izzy, and Cubby knew it, they were being hit, slapped, punched, kicked, and thrown to a wall all at the same time by Peter, who was raging.

"You stupid little kids!" Peter shouted as he continued. "I already warned Izzy before, and you come back into my room. Idiots!" Then, he kicked an object across the room, which hit Jake. The three young pirates were now on the floor, bruised and a bit bloody from some minor cuts made from glass that Peter had thrown at them. If you were outside the hideout while all of this was happened, you would hear glass breaking, things falling, a twelve-year-old, eleven-year-old, and eight-year-old screaming in pain, and a thirteen-year-old yelling in rage.

"Please… Peter…" Jake pleaded weakly "Don't do this to us…" This earned Jake a painful smack from Peter.

"Don't speak to me!" Peter said. He turned to Izzy and Cubby. "You two! Get out! Jake, you stay!" he demanded

Izzy's eyes widen and she protested "No! We can't leave Jake all by himself… with you." She said it so merciful.

Jake couldn't help but smile a little at Izzy's protest. Maybe she was in love with him.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Peter yelled. With that, he shoved the two young pirates out of the room, and then turned to a now frightened Jake. _Uh oh. It's just him and me now. _Jake thought as he back away from Peter.

"W-W-W-What are y-you g-g-going to do to m-me?" Jake asked and stuttered in fright. Peter glared at Jake for a moment and then ordered "Take off your shirt."

Jake nearly yelped at that order, and was about to ask why until Peter pointed a dagger at him as a warning that said "Run… and I'll kill you." So Jake reluctantly took off his white shirt and dark blue vest.

"Good, now turn around so I can see your back, and get on your hands and knees." Peter ordered again, his tone getting darker.

"But why?" Jake asked

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Jake gulped, and did as he was told.

Then all of a sudden. SNAP!

Jake let out a cry of pain. He turned his head to see that Peter was holding a belt! _Where did he get that? _Jake thought as he saw Peter raise the belt again.

"This is what you get for not obeying your master, you little maggot." Peter said, bringing down the belt once again, causing Jake to cry out once again.

"But Peter…" SNAP!

"Shut up!"

"I'm…" SNAP!

"_I said shut up!"_

"I'm sorry…" SNAP!

_**"I don't think you're sorry!"**_

Jake said in between snaps, with Peter yelling at him to shut up. After a few more painful and brutal slaps, Jake fell unconscious from the pain. Peter looked at Jake with one last glare before flying off to find the others.

"It looks like he paid. Now those other two will pay... painfully."

**Oh no! Jake's been knocked out! Poor thing. And what will happen to Izzy and Cubby? Will they get the same treatment as Jake did right then. And keep those predictions on what happened to Peter going guys. And review, please thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: No friend left behind

**Hi! I want to thank JakenIzzy1fan for asking ever so nicely for me to update. And I love that little scenario you did, lacywing. Ramona is wild when it comes to Jake being hurt, isn't she?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own one OC that you will see later in this fanfic.**

Chapter 3: No friend left behind

Izzy and Cubby were waiting in their room for Jake to come back. It had been at least 10 minutes since they were shoved out of the room by Peter, and they were getting worried.

"Izzy…" Cubby asked "Do you think Jake is okay."

"I hope so, Cubby" Izzy replied. Lately, Izzy has been having some different feeling for Jake, not the friendly feeling, but more like… she was in _love _with him.

"I hope Peter didn't hurt him too bad." Cubby said worriedly

"I hope not, either." Izzy said. "Let's go back to see if he's okay."

Izzy and Cubby start out of their room, and head to Peter's room, but are stopped by Peter himself, and they are surprised to see a belt in his hand.

"Just where do you think your going?" Peter asked, tightening his grip around the belt.

"Um… we were going to see Jake." Izzy said, getting nervous.

"Yeah… what she said." Cubby added, also getting nervous.  
Peter scowled and grabbed the two pirates by there shirts, and held the belt up to their faces. "You two better just leave him alone, or I'll use this on you." He warned, eyeing the belt.

"Peter, please just…"

"Don't speak, just leave!"

Really wanting to see Jake, Izzy and Cubby escaped Peter's grasp, and made a run for it, with Peter chasing (Well, flying) after them. "Oh, I don't think we're gonna make it, Izzy." Cubby said while running, suddenly he tripped over his feet and fell. "Cubby!" Izzy shouted as she ran back for him. But, before she could reach him, Peter grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Cubby! Help me!" Izzy yelled as she was pulled away by the enraged boy. Cubby scrambled to his feet but was too late. Peter had pulled Izzy into a room and locked the door. "You silly girl, you thought you could get past me." Peter said angrily. "Well… I… uh…" Izzy tried to say.

"Well, you're **_not_** getting away now!"

"Please, Peter. I'm sorry—"

"No! You're going to pay for what you did little missy."

"W-W-What did I do?"

"You won't listen to me, and you've tried to steal from me. Do I really need anymore reasons?!"

"Peter, no… please… don't beat me."

Peter took the belt and snapped it together, scaring Izzy. Peter laughed evilly. "We're getting a bit jumpy today, aren't we?" he sneered.

Izzy was really scared now "No! Please don't!" she pleaded with mercy. Peter grabbed her and forced her out of her pink shirt. Izzy blushed with embarrassment and covered her front with her arms. "You stupid girl!" Peter yelled as he turned her over on her stomach, raised the belt and brought it down on Izzy's back, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Oh, Peter please I—"SNAP!

"Please—"SNAP!

"I—"SNAP!

"I'm—"SNAP!

"SHUT IT, SILLY GIRL!" Peter yelled, silencing Izzy's attempt to apologize. Then she noticed Jake's unconscious body near Peter's bed, she started to panic until SNAP!

"I have to help Jake." She whispered. Unfortunately, Peter heard her and brought down the belt again. "He is beyond your help." Peter said sinisterly. "But Peter, Jake is unconscious… please… reconsider Peter…" she said through tears. "NO! Never!" Peter rejected, bringing down the belt once more, knocking Izzy unconscious. Peter sneered at her and flew out of the room, not noticing Cubby running in the room.

"Aw coconuts!" Cubby exclaimed, looking at the unconscious Izzy on the floor, and the red lines on her bare back. That's when Jake started to wake up.

"Oh… Cubby… Izzy! Cubby, what happened to her?" Jake asked as he crawled over to them.

"I don't know, Jake. I was standing outside when I heard screaming inside." Cubby answered, on the verge of tears. Jake started to get worried. _I should've known that going into Peter's room was a bad idea. Why didn't I suggest a different place? _Jake thought bitterly. "What did you hear inside?" Jake asked. Cubby now had silent tears running down his cheek. "I-I-I-I think Peter was talking to Izzy… about her stealing… and not listening to him… and I heard screaming…" the dark blond boy choked out. Jake was now even more worried. He looked at Izzy, and saw the red lines on her back. _Peter must've beaten her with a belt too. _Jake thought. "Did you hear anything else, Cubby?" he asked. Cubby was now crying out loud. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Jake." He sobbed. Jake shushed him. "You have to be quiet, Cubby. You don't want Peter to come back." Cubby nodded through his tears.

Jake quickly picked up Izzy, ignoring the pain in his back. He carried her to their room, with Cubby following. Once inside, Jake set Izzy on her bed. "Now what do we do, Jake?" Cubby whispered. "We'll have to wait for her to wake up." Jake whispered back. Then Jake remembered something… his shirt… and Izzy's. They were still in Peter's room. "Cubby, you wait here. I'm going to get our shirts." Jake ordered. With that, he left out the room. _If Peter finds me in his room again, I'm dead. _Jake thought as he entered Peter's room. He found his white shirt and vest, and Izzy's pink shirt on the floor. He quickly picked them up.

"So I see you've finally woken up, you little brat."

Jake froze, and then turned to see Peter standing at the doorway; belt in hand, arms crossed, and glare on his face. _That's it, I'm dead. _Jake thought miserably. "Hi, Peter." He said nervously. Peter walked closer to him, gripping the belt. "Where. Is. The. Girl?! Peter asked angrily. Jake was almost confused until he realized that Peter was talking about Izzy. "S-S-She's in our room, Peter." Jake answered, backing away from Peter. Peter responded by slapping the belt down on Jake's shoulder, making him wince in pain. "Thank you." Peter hissed, flying out of the room. Jake rubbed his shoulder and ran out of the room. "CUBBY! Look out! Peter's coming!" _Please don't hurt Cubby. _Jake ran into the room, and saw Peter there. Cubby was scared out of his mind. "Cubby, run!" Jake ordered.

"But what about Izzy?" Cubby asked.

"I'll take care of her. Just get away from Peter."

Cubby gulped, and did as he was told. Jake ran to Izzy side to see that she was still unconscious. _Still out cold. No friend, left behind. _Jake thought as he turned to Peter, who was talking towards him. "Oh, so you're protecting your girlfriend?" Peter asked tauntingly. Jake wished he could call Izzy his girlfriend. He still had the certain feeling that he was in love with her. "S-S-S-She's not m-m-my g-girlfriend." Jake stuttered, trying to put on his shirt. "KEEP THAT SHIRT OFF! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" Peter shouted, causing Jake to wince and drop his shirt. Peter grabbed Jake and pinned him down to the floor. "Are you scared?" Peter asked tauntingly. _Me? Scared? Who does he think I am? Some weak child? _Jake thought as he looked up at Peter.

Something was not right about Peter's appearance.

He looked the same as usual, but the difference that Jake could see was his eyes… they were still brown, but they no longer had that bright twinkle, instead was a dim twinkle. And it looked like there was a hint of red mixed with the brown… almost evil like. And his smile… it wasn't the happy fun smile that Peter had… it was and evil and sinister smirk.

Jake tried to get away from Peter, but it was no use. "Oh you are such a weakling." Peter laughed evilly. Jake could only watch in horror as Peter raised the belt…

Cubby watch from the door. He was scared. What could be wrong with Peter? How did he become this? What happened? Although Cubby was terrified, he knew he couldn't let Jake get hurt. With a bit of hesitation, Cubby slide down the pole of the entrance, catching the attention of both Peter and Jake.

"Don't hurt him... please." Cubby said, trying to be brave. Peter scowled, and walked towards the small boy. "Trying to be brave, aren't you." he sneered. _Please be careful, Cubby. _Jake thought as he watched. Peter started to swing the belt at Cubby, in attempt to scare him. "You can't get away from me!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Cubby asked. Before he knew it, he swung his little fist at Peter's nose. It wasn't a powerful hit, but it was enough to enrage Peter even more than before. Cubby was surprised that he did that, and now nervous as Peter glared at him.

"What the heck was that?!" Peter asked angrily, walking towards the young pirate boy. Jake got up immediately to defend Cubby. "He didn't mean it, Peter. Did you, Cubby?"

"I don't know, I was scared." Cubby whimpered. "I'm sorry, Peter." Peter responded by locking the entrance to the room. "Ha. Now you're all trapped!" He taunted. This made the pirate boys even more terrified as they back away from Peter. This is when Izzy started to wake up. "Jake... what happened?"

Jake looked over to see that Izzy was awake. _She's awake, and she looks okay too. _he thought as he responded to her question.

"Iz... Peter locked us in." Peter looked at Izzy and smirked. "Well, it seems that the little princess woke up."

"Peter please... don't hurt us." Izzy pleaded.

"Yeah... we're your friends, Peter." Jake added.

"Pretty please... with coconuts on top?" Cubby finished.

Peter glared at the three, and attacked, hitting them with the belt as hard as he could. The crew (Mostly Jake and Izzy) made attempts to grab the belt, but only got hit in the process. After a few more minutes, Peter stopped. He started to leave, but gave the crew a warning.

"I _WILL_ be back." He growled. With that, he left. Jake, Izzy, and Cubby was even more scared than before. They had just been hurt by Peter again... this time with a belt. The crew helped each other up, and into their bed. They decided to take a nap for a while. Doing so, they all had one thing on their minds:

This was going to be a _long_ few weeks.

**Wow. Peter's ticked. And it was cute how Cubby was being brave (Sort of). It looks like it will be a long few weeks for the crew. I hope you liked this chapter. And keep those predictions on what happened to Peter going, guys. Review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Izzy's misfortune

**Hi! First off, I don't have a Deviantart account, but if anybody who is reading this do have one, how would like to make some pictures and post them on Deviantart of this Fanfic. If you do, let me know the URL for the picture. Second off, I love the second scenario you did, lacywing. Poor Peter. Feeling the pain of Ramona's whip. He had it coming, though. LOL. In the mean time, enjoy this fourth chapter! Warning: This chapter contains abuse of 11-year-old girl. And it isn't pretty (Dun. Dun. DUN!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own one character you will see later in this fanfic.**

Chapter 4: Izzy's misfortune

It was Tuesday, and three pirates had avoided Peter all day. Especially after another violent ordeal. It was about the middle of the week, and things weren't getting any better for Jake and his friends. Jake was still wondering what happened to Peter, and why he's being so evil and abusive. _What's wrong with Peter? _It was one of those questions that really need an answer… and fast.

It was now Wednesday, the pirate crew (Well, at least Jake and Cubby) decided to go looking for treasure on Never Land. Izzy, however, was still sore from the back beating Peter gave her the other day, so she wanted to stay home.

"Be careful, Iz. And try not anger Peter." Jake told her, before he left. Izzy felt a bit uneasy about staying with Peter… alone. But she assured him that she would be okay. Jake reminded that if Peter hurts her, she needs to let him know so he can help her. Izzy was grateful that Jake was still there to help her. If she was hurt or sad, he would always be there to comfort her or treat her.

Not long after the boys left. Izzy was walking outside the hideout. She herself had been pondering Peter's behavior. To her, she thought it was just a teenage phase, being that Peter is thirteen. But still, it scared her. She touched her right cheek; the same one that Peter had brutally slapped earlier this week. It was still sore, but the red hand mark was gone. And her back was still sore, but the whelk marks were also fading away. _This is indeed going to be a long few weeks. If only there was someway we could get Peter back to normal. If only- _As she thought, she bumped into someone. She looked up and her blood ran cold.

"Why don't you watched where the heck you're going, Izzy?" Peter asked scornfully, a glare on his face as he turns to her. Izzy stuttered. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, P-P-Peter. I was s-so lost in my thoughts, I didn't see y-y-you."

Peter continued to glare at her. "Just watch where you are going, you little brat." He turned to walk away, but stopped dead in his tracks when Izzy responded: "You don't have to be such a jerk, Peter."

Peter turned back to her, his glare even more enraged. Izzy stepped back nervously as he came at her. "What. Did. You. Say?!" he growled. Izzy was now scared. She didn't mean to say that. It just came out. She knew that Peter wasn't really a jerk, but the way he's been acting, saying that he wasn't a jerk would be stupid. _Uh oh… I'm dead._She thought as she continued to back away from the now enrage Peter. "I said… you're a jerk!"

Now that came out all wrong for Izzy. She didn't mean to directly call him a jerk. She just accidentally said that he shouldn't be a jerk. Peter growled and grabbed her arm. "You know, it's rude to talk back to your elders. And I'm older than you. So it looks like I'll have to punish you for that."

Izzy gasped. Punish? He can't do that… can he?

"No! Please, don't! I'm sorry, Peter." Izzy pleaded as Peter dragged her back into the hideout. "It's too late for 'sorry'." Peter retorted. He pulled Izzy into her room, and locked the entrance to her hideout. Izzy tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her again, and slapped her across the face. He then pulled a chair out from the corner. "Bend over the chair." He ordered.

Izzy was about to ask why, but when she saw the warning on his face, she knew he was serious. So, she did as she was told and bended over the chair. She was now very uncomfortable. She waited for what was going to happen.

All of a sudden. SMACK!

Izzy let out a yelp of surprise as she felt a hand hit her right leg hard. She turned her head a little to see that Peter has indeed, hit her on her leg. She looked away as Peter struck her leg again, causing her to yelp in pain again. What in the world was he doing?

"This is was you get for talking back, young lady." Peter growled as he struck her again, even harder than before. Peter was holding Izzy down as she was hunched over the chair, so that she didn't fall off, and so she didn't get away. Peter continued to strike the poor girl on her legs, as she yelled out in pain.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. I'm… ow… sorry…" Izzy whimpered. Peter ignored her and kept going. He started on her thighs, and moved down her legs. He started hitting on her left leg as well. Izzy now regretted ever staying home. She should have known this would happen if she angered Peter. She should have know that he would still hurt her even if she didn't anger him. Izzy felt tears in her eyes. This was a very painful beating, and she thought her skin was going to break any second. Little did she know that her skin would break when Peter _really _got down to business.

"Get up." Peter ordered when he stopped. Izzy was relieved. He was finally done… or was he?

Izzy did as told, and was about to thank Peter when he suddenly grabbed hold of the hem of her pants, and pulled them down. Izzy shrieked, and tried to pull them back up, only for Peter to slap her hands away. "Don't pull them back up, Izzy. You are going to take this. Don't think I'm through with you. Bend back over that chair, now! And you better not move. Because if you do. It's going to get a lot more painful than it already is." He growled. Izzy groaned in frustration and pain, but did as told.

Then, all of a sudden… SNAP!

Izzy then let out a scream of pain. This was even more painful than before. Izzy knew that Peter wasn't using his hand this time, but something different. She turned her head a little to see that Peter was holding that darn belt. To her horror, she also saw that Peter was smirking. Smirking.

"Looks like Izzy's been a very bad girl. I guess I have to beat her even harder than before." Peter taunted, letting out an evil laugh. Izzy was now terrified. Peter seemed like an evil villain now, torturing a slave. And Izzy was the slave. _Oh why did I stay home? Why?_ She thought miserably. _Jake, please come home soon. I need you. _The young pirate closed her eyes tightly, sensing that Peter was winding up again.

Meanwhile, Jake and Cubby were looking for some treasure, when Jake had the sudden feeling that something was wrong. As if… someone far away, was being hurt. He thought he could hear screaming… that sounded like a girl.

_Izzy. _Jake thought. _I wonder if she's okay. I hope it's not too late to go and check up on her._ "Hey, Cubby." Jake called to the other pirate boy. "Maybe we should go back to Pirate Island. I'm worry about Izzy. Especially leaving her alone with… Peter."

"Aw, coconuts. We've haven't found the treasure yet. Besides, Izzy said she would be okay, right?" Cubby replied. Jake frowned, and said: "Yeah, but that still doesn't mean Izzy won't get hurt, if she angers Peter, which I hope she doesn't." Jake looked out back to the Never Seas. He was really worried about Izzy. Deep down, he knew Peter was hurting her somehow… but how.

_I hope Peter's not hurting her too bad. If so, I'll never be able to forgive myself for not saving her fast enough._

Jake shuddered at the thought of Izzy being injured and in really bad shape when he got back. Jake wanted to go back right now to see if she was alright, but her assurance of her being okay kept him torn between going back now or later.

Little did Jake know that Izzy was getting hurt… really bad. Due to the stiffness of the belt, it indeed broke her sensitive skin. Blood made its way through the tiny cuts. Izzy continued to cry in pain as Peter beat her now weak legs, and as he laughed evilly. "Oh Izzy, you little brat. I could do this all day." Peter said as he continued. Izzy gasped at the thought of suffering through this beating for the whole day. After several more brutal and painful slaps, Peter finally stopped. He walked around the other side of the chair, to face Izzy. Izzy's face was drenched in tears from the sobbing she had been doing. Peter grabbed her chin, and made her look at him. What Izzy saw was an enraged and evil looking boy in her view, and what Peter saw was a weak child.

"Okay, Izzy. If you're a good girl for the rest of the day, I won't hurt you so bad later tonight. But if not… you will be over this chair again. And I won't be easy on you… at all." Peter threatened, letting go of her chin. Izzy wiped her cheeks, and replied: "Yes, Peter." Peter glared at her. "Get up." He ordered. Izzy obeyed, and slowly got up the chair. Her legs were bruised, swollen, bloody, and aching like crazy, but she made it to her bed to lie down. She took off her bandanna to clean off the blood on her legs. When she got up just about all of it, she disposed of the bloody bandanna. Izzy didn't bother to get another one, for she was tired and in pain.

Peter watched her when she cleaned up her legs, he chuckled evilly and left. Izzy was glad that he was done with her for the day. Little did she know that Peter had even more for her in store later…

Later, Jake and Cubby returned. Jake immediately ran into the hide out to check on Izzy. When he found her in the room, she was lying on her bed, face down, and still sobbing a bit from the pain, for it would not subside. She was also wearing her purple nightgown as well. Jake thought he could see some red on her legs, so he carefully pulled up her nightgown a little. Jake gasped when he saw her legs. They were bruised, swollen, and there was red little dried up drops with he assumed was blood, and he was sure he saw red whelk marks as well. And was it also throbbing too? "Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked as rubbed her back gently. Izzy looked at him, and was about to respond when Peter came in. "Oh, don't worry Jake." Peter said in sickly sweet voice. "Izzy just had a little accident with her legs, that's all."

"NO! That's not true! He beat me, Jake! He beat me!" Izzy exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. Jake looked at her, and back at Peter, who was now glaring. "I warned you, Izzy." With that, Peter took out the belt, and was about to raise the belt when Jake stopped him. "Stop! Please don't, Peter. What did she do?" Peter growled, and responded: "She talked back, and talking back to your elders is rude—"

"I didn't mean to, Peter." Izzy said, sobbing.

"Then why did you do it, anyway?!"

"It was an accident, Peter. It slipped out."

"Slipped out, my foot! Now come here."

"No!"

"Now!

"Never!"

"ENOUGH!" Jake shouted. He looked at Peter with concern. Now it seemed like the time to ask Peter what was going on with him. "Peter… what have you become? You were never like this before… what happened to you?" Little did Jake know, was that Peter was getting really tired of that question, and was just about to blow his gasket.

Peter shot Jake a death glare, and responded: "I don't think that's any of your nosy business, Jake. Now get out of here so I can deal with Izzy."

"Never!" Jake protested, shielding Izzy. Peter growled, and pushed him away. Jake fell, looking at Peter with brave eyes. Peter just smirked. "Well, if you don't want to leave, I guess you'll just have to _watch_ instead." With that, Peter grabbed Jake and set him down in a chair, where he tied him up. Then, he turned back to Izzy, who was terrified. "Time for your punishment, sweetie." He said, laughing evilly. Izzy screamed as Peter came at her, holding the belt.

"Oh no…" she whimpered.

"Oh yes." He assured.

With that, he raised the belt.

SNAP!

"OWWWWW!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Stop it! Please!"

"Never! Ha, ha. I told you to be a good girl, Izzy. You never listen, do you?"

Jake cringed as he saw that Izzy was feeling Peter's wrath. Big time. Peter brought the belt down once more, and then dropped it. He looked at Izzy with enraging, but sinister eyes. "Oh, you little brat. I warned you. Now you're going to suffer." With that, he slapped her across the face, making her winced out in pain. Izzy tried to move away from Peter, but grabbed her again. "Let me go!" she shouted. Peter just laughed again "Izzy, this is just the beginning… oh, and did I mention that I wasn't exactly through with you earlier?"

Jake struggled in his bonds, but Peter had tied him up tight. He knew he couldn't let Izzy suffer. But he also knew that one wrong move, and he could also be in heck's fires like she has in right now… _I knew it. I knew Izzy would get hurt by Peter. Why didn't we stay with her? She wouldn't be in this state right now. This is all my fault. _Jake thought miserably. He mentally cursed himself for going on a treasure hunt, while Izzy was home with Peter. He knew that her back was still sore, and she wanted to stay home, but if only he stayed home with her too. If only… if only…

Then he heard a sound he never wanted to hear.

**Cliffhanger! What do you think that sound was? I will tell you that it was Peter who made the sound. And just to make this clear: Izzy did not get raped if that's what you're thinking. I hope you like this chapter. I know it was short, sorry. And keep those predictions on what happened to Peter going guys. I need more, please. Review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship

**Hi! I've decided to put up this chapter up today after I put up the last one yesterday (I'm a fast updater.). I want to thank JakenIzzy1fan for reviewing again. Again, I love the third scenario, lacywing. Ramona decided to go soft on Peter since he didn't hurt Jake last chapter. Anyways, here's chapter five. This one contains some friendship between Jake and Izzy. (No romance, just friendship) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though, I do own one character that you'll see later in this fanfic.**

Chapter 5: Friendship

A punch.

A powerful punch.

Jake's blood ran cold when he saw Peter's fist make hard contact with Izzy's throat. She screamed in pain, and started to choke on her sobs. Peter smirked, and said: "That hurts, doesn't it?" The young pirate girl coughed, and rubbed her throat, only for Peter to punch it again, nearly making her choke herself. Jake struggled with his bonds again. He couldn't let Izzy get hurt anymore. He just couldn't.

_I need to save her before it's too late. _Jake thought as he struggled some more. As he did so, he watched as Peter threw Izzy to the floor, on her stomach, and took out his dagger. _Uh oh. _Jake thought franticly. _What's he going to do now? _Peter kept one hand on Izzy's back to keep her from moving, and pulled up her night gown a little to reveal her injured legs.

"Now, let's see if I can make these cuts bigger." Peter said sinisterly. With that, he started to drag the dagger along some of the tiny cuts on Izzy's legs. Blood immediately pour out, and started dripping fast. Peter saw this, laughed, and continued making long cuts. Izzy screamed out in pain as the blade sliced her sensitive skin. Each cut got longer and deeper. Jake couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of this bonding. He had to save Izzy from this torture.

He looked around, and suddenly spotted his sword, lying against the wall beside him. Making sure that Peter wasn't looking, Jake shuffled towards the wall, until he was close enough to reach the sword. Glad that his wrist weren't tied together, he began to cut the rope. Once he got every knot, he was free. This suddenly caught the attention of Peter.

"Well… you've escaped. You're clever, Jake. But not as clever as I am." Peter growled. Jake pointed his sword at Peter and ordered: "Get away from her, you jerk!" Peter just laughed, and pointed his dagger at Jake. This caused a big sword fight between the two, and Izzy watched carefully to see what would happen. Who would win?

The fight went on for about five minutes, until the boys stopped, for both were very tired. Peter started to leave, but shot Jake and Izzy a death glare and warned: "You just watch it, you two. And you better get ready for tomorrow; because you've got a lot of work to do." With that, he left.

Jake was breathing heavily. He was glad that Peter was gone for now. He looked at Izzy and saw the long and deep cuts on the back of her legs. Realizing that he was doing nothing about it, Jake carefully picked up Izzy in his arms, and laid her on her bed, face down. "Hang on, Iz. I'm going to get the first aid kit." He announced as he left the room for a moment. When he came back, white box in hand, he rubbed Izzy's back soothingly as she cried in pain.

"It hurts, Jake." She sobbed.

"I know, Iz." He replied.

Jake opened the box, and found a white wet cloth. He used the cloth to dab at the cuts, while rubbing Izzy's back as she winced at the contact of the cloth. When he collects all the blood that was dripping, he grabs a needle and some thread. "Okay, Iz. I'm going to stitch your legs up. Some of these cuts are pretty deep. And I don't want them to get infected." With that, he stitched away. Izzy winced as the needle pricks her skin, but she remains calm and let's Jake do his work.

"You're good at this, you know." She complimented. Jake blushed a bit. "Gosh… thanks, Iz. Usually, you're the one that always treats our injuries. And now, I'm the one treating _your_ injuries." Izzy giggled. She knew that Jake was always there for her if she was there for her. She was grateful for him, as he was for her.

Jake had soon finished with the stitches. There were a lot of them, but they were enough to put Izzy's skin together. Jake then got out some gauze and tape and wrapped up her legs, so the stitched wouldn't pull apart. Jake even treated her throat, placing an ice pack on it, for it was a bit bruised from Peter's punch. Izzy looked at Jake with gratefulness. "Thank you, Jake. Thank you for not letting me get killed." She whispered. Jake smiled. "No problem, Iz; you that I'm always there for you, even if I'm not actually there."

Izzy giggled again, and gave Jake a light kiss on the cheek. This made Jake blushed even more. Izzy saw this and giggled. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Was all he said.

Cubby came in to see the two pirates sitting on Izzy's bed. "Is Izzy, okay?" Jake assured him. "She's fine." Cubby smiled. "Well that's good. I'm going to wash up. Okay?" Jake nodded his head, and Cubby left. Jake turned back to Izzy, who was getting a bit sleepy. "Jake… will you… sing me a song, please?" she asked.

Jake was a bit hesitating, but agreed. "Sure, Iz. Let me sing a song I heard before. It reminds me of how a good friend you are, and to remind you that you're not alone. And when we first met." With that, he started to sing.

_I bet you didn't notice, first time you're heart was broken_

_You woke me up and we talked 'til the morning_

_And the time that you were stranded, I was there before you landed_

_Those people were no shows; I made sure you got home_

_And I've right there, for every minute, and this time is no different_

_Whatever happens you should know…_

_'Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over you're shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know…_

_That you're not alone girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay 'til it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know…_

_That you're not alone…. That you're not alone…_

_All that days that you were stressed out_

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_They were all missing, but I was still listening_

_You've gotta believe in me, and even if you can't see me there_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

_'Cause I've been right there, for every minute_

_And this time is no different_

_Whatever happens, you should know…_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know…_

_That you're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay 'til it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know…_

_That you're not alone… that you're not alone… you're not alone…_

_I'll be here for you, no matter what comes around the corner_

_As long as I am free, then you won't have to worry no more_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over you shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_'Cause you know… you know…_

_'Cause you're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay still it's over_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know…_

_That you're not alone… that you're not alone… you're not alone…_

_That you're not alone… that you're not alone… you're not alone…_

_I bet you didn't notice, first time your heart broken_

_You woke me up, and we talked 'til the morning_

As Jake finishes the song, Izzy is half asleep as she whispers:

"Thank you, for that lovely song, Jake. Where did you hear it?"

Jake's answer was simple: "At some store when we were visiting the real world."

Izzy yawned and lied down on her bed. Jake pulled the cover on her, and patted her on her forehead. He then went to his own bed. Before the two fully went to sleep, they exchanged a few words:

"Goodnight, Jake. You're a true friend."

"Goodnight, Izzy. You're a true friend too."

**Awww! Wasn't that sweet? Jake sure is a true friend to Izzy. And that song that Jake sung was "You're Not Alone" by Big Time Rush. I changed some of the lyrics around so it would fit the story more. If you haven't heard it yet, look it up on Youtube. Well, that's another chapter for today. Chapter 6 is on its way (Sunday, maybe). And keep those predictions on what happened to Peter going, guys. And review, please. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Doing the job right

**Hi! I said this chapter would be up Sunday (today), and it is. And, I just really love these scenarios, lacywing. You should do them more often. Looks like Peter had to give up his dagger to Ramona. But why did Jake have to give up his sword? Anyway, here is chapter 6. Warning: This chapter contains some child labor. And it's difficult for the crew.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own one character that you'll see later in this fanfic.**

Chapter 6: Doing the job right

_Jake was running…_

_He didn't know where he was going, but he had the feeling that something was wrong._

_He heard a scream…_

_A scream for help…_

_And it sounded like…_

_A girl…_

_"Jake! Jake! Help me!"_

_Jake looked and looked, but he didn't see the girl anywhere. And he didn't even no who she was. But she sounded familiar. Very familiar…_

_"Jake! It's me, Izzy! Please help me—"that was followed by a high pitched scream. A scream of pain, no doubt. Jake could follow the screaming as it got closer and closer. When he finally found Izzy, he gasped he shock at what he saw._

_Izzy was tied up, bruised, and bloody. She also looked weak. Jake stepped closer to her, and kneeled know in front of her. He pulled a strain of hair from her face, and rubbed her back gently. "Izzy, what happened? Who did this to you?" Izzy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It…" she started off weakly. "It was…"_

_Suddenly, Jake felt something press against his head. He turned and yelped in fright. It was Peter, but he had a devilish smirk on his face, and his eyes were glowing dark red. And in his hand… a black gun. A pirate pistol at least._

_"Hello, Jake." Peter said demonically. "And goodbye!"_

_With that, he pulled the trigger._

"JAKE! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Jake's eyes suddenly fluttered open. He looked to see a ceiling. _It was just a dream. All a dream. And a freaky one no doubt. _Jake thought. He looked over to see Izzy and Cubby, who were looking at him with concern eyes. "Jake… are you okay?" Izzy asked with worry.

"Oh, I'm alright. Was I really having a nightmare?" he asked.

"Yeah; you were tossing and turning. And you let out a scream. Not a loud scream, though."

Jake sat up in his bed, still tired. He never ever had nightmares that often. That was Cubby, and sometimes Izzy. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Izzy asked. Jake hesitated. He didn't want to let his friends know that his dream was about him getting shot in the head by Peter. It would scare them to death. So he just shook his head.

"That's okay, Jake. That's okay with us. You don't have to talk about it." Cubby said happily. Jake smiled back, but frowned when he looked out the window. It was dawn; and he remembered what Peter said before:

_You better get ready for tomorrow. Because you've got a lot of work to do…_

That sentence echoed in Jake's head. He knew that whatever work Peter had for them, it was going to be hard. He could tell by how Peter has been acting lately. "Well, crew. There's no use going back to sleep during dawn this time. Because Peter said we have work to do today."

"Aw, coconuts! Does that mean no exploring Never Land today?" Cubby asked sadly.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. If we finished whatever he has for us early, we can go exploring… that is if he lets us." Jake answered.

The three sighed. They knew that this was going to be a long day if they had to do work. And they also knew that Peter would be coming for them.

"RISE AND SHINE, YOU SWABS! RISE AND SHINE!"

A voice boomed out through the whole room. Jake groaned. It was Peter. The said boy flew into the room, an evil grin on his face. But that grin was replaced with an angry frown when he saw the crew. "Why are you not dressed yet?!" he asked angrily. "I told you to get ready, because you have **_A LOT_** of work to do!"

"We know, Peter. We were just about to get ready now." Jake replied. "But you know, it's kind of early to do work. Can we sleep some more, and do work later—"

"NO! I don't care if it's early. GET DRESSED!" Peter yelled. "And you better be ready when I get back!" With that, he left the room, leaving the young pirates feeling uncomfortable. "Well, we'd better get dressed before he comes back." Jake announced.

Soon, the crew was dressed in their usual, and met Peter outside, deciding come to him instead of the other way around. Peter smirked, and handed the crew a list of things to do. "Alright, you little swabs, this is a list of things to do: Wood to move, things to wash, work, work, work. And you had better finished it all by the end of the day!"

The pirate crew gasped. By the end of the day? That was practically all day, which means that they won't be able to go on an adventure at all. Jake sighed. This was going to be a long day. Jake watched as Peter gestured over to a small bond fire. "See this fire?" he asked.

The crew nodded. What was he going to do?

"Jake… come here…" Peter ordered, with venom in his voice. Jake gulped, but did as told. "Now listen here. I want to make sure that you do every little job right; because if any of you mess up, THIS will happen!" With that, he grabbed Jake's arm, and thrusted his whole hand in the fire. Jake screamed on impact, and tried to pull his hand out, but Peter kept it in. Izzy and Cubby watched with horror, knowing that they didn't want that to happen to them.

"PLEASE STOP, PETER! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Jake yelled. The pirate boy felt like his whole body was on fire, as the fire cooked his poor hand. As last, Peter let go. Jake ran to the Never Sea, and soaked his burning hand in the cool water. When he took it out, it looked horrible. It was red and black, but mostly red. Jake felt tears in his eyes, as his hand was still burning, but it was better than still being in the fire. Jake slowly walked back to the crew, cradling his arm.

"Now you all know the consequences if you mess up, right?" Peter asked viciously. The crew nodded quickly, especially Jake, who did not want to go through that burning feeling again. "Good, now get to work!" Peter ordered. "Aye, Peter!" the crew saluted, and hopped to it.

Jake looked at the list. "Okay crew, the first thing we need to do is to make piles of wood."

"Well. That should be easy, right?" Cubby asked. But then the three saw the big pieces of wood, they frowned. "Aw, coconuts."

"Don't worry, crew. As long as we work as a team, we'll get it done in no time." Jake assured.

Thirty minutes later…

"We'll get it done in no time, Jake?" Izzy asked sarcastically as they move another wood piece. This had taken longer than they thought, for the wood was heavy. And it had taken all three of them to move just one. There were about at least twenty pieces, and so far they've only moved thirteen. "Well, if the wood wasn't so heavy, we would've been done already." Jake retorted.

The crew continued to move the fourteenth piece of heavy wood. They were already tired, and wanted to rest. But they're still under Peter's watch, and they didn't want to anger him by stopping. "Gee, this seems like an emergency." Cubby said tiredly. "Well… I guess we could use my pixie dust." Izzy suggested. Making sure that Peter wasn't looking, Izzy sprinkled some pixie dust on the last few pieces of wood. The wood started float on the wood pile, until it made a nice wood pile.

"Well done crew. We moved the wood to make a nice pile." Jake announced. Then he looked at the list again. "Okay. The next thing is to move some rocks. Now that should be easy—"Jake stopped his sentence when he saw that the rocks were just as big as the wood. The crew groaned. This was hard (As Jake expected). "We can just use the pixie dust again. It'll be easier." Izzy suggested.

With that, Izzy threw some pixie dust on the rocks, and they floated to make a nice, big pile. "Yay hey! While the rocks are moving by the pixie dust, let's look at Cubby's map to see what we can explore tomorrow." Jake suggested. Cubby took out his map, and the crew looked at it. There were a lot of places to explore. A lot more than usual, but it was worth it. "Well, we could always go to—"

"What are you doing?!"

The crew jumped at the sound of that voice. They gulped, and turned to see Peter standing behind them. He didn't look very happy either.

"Oh hi, Peter." Jake greeted nervously. _Darn it! We're in heck's fires this time. _"We were just taking a break from the work. We are pretty tired, you know." Peter scowled, and saw the floating rocks. "So… you were trying to get out of work by using pixie dust? I don't think so!" Peter snatched the pixie dust away from Izzy. "But Peter, This work is hard. And we're just using the pixie dust to help us."

"Oh, but you forgot that you're suppose to use pixie dust... only. For. Emergencies!" With that, Peter slapped Izzy across the face hard. "And moving rocks, doesn't seem like an emergency. Does it?!" Jake jumped in to save Izzy from getting any serious damage. "We're sorry Peter. We won't use the pixie dust anymore. Just don't hurt us, please."

Peter glared at the three for a moment, and gave Izzy her pixie dust back. "I better not catch you using it again. Or it's back to the fire." With that, Peter left. The crew continued to move the rocks on their own. After that, every task got harder and difficult. Moving more heavy stuff was the worst. Finally, by the evening, the last task was washing clothes in Bucky's grotto. Jake thought that task was easy. But after he saw the piles and piles of clothes, he knew that this would probably be the longest task to do.

"Well, I'm glad that this is the last task, but look at all these clothes. We'll never be able to go to bed by the times we're done." Izzy said tiredly. Jake looked over at her with concern. "Don't worry, Iz. As long as we all work together. We'll get it done in no time." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what you said about the wood." Jake chuckled. "Well, the wood was heavy. I didn't know it would take that long to move them."

Cubby, who was listening to their conversation, didn't watch where he was going, and tripped, dropping the clothes he was holding, and accidentally knocking someone into the small lake. "Aw, coconuts." Cubby groaned. "Its okay, Cubby; It was just an accident." Jake assured him. Although it would be okay for only a moment, until the person who knocked into the lake came out. Cubby immediately started shaking in fear when he saw the person.

"Why you little—"Peter was dripping wet, and enraged. "I'm sorry, Peter. It was an accident—"Cubby started. But Peter just swiftly grabbed the small pirate boy. "Well, why don't you just watch where the heck you're going? And since you got me wet, I'm going to get _you_ wet!" Peter growled. With that, Peter dunked Cubby into the water. He held the small boy in there for five seconds before pulling him out. Cubby was coughing and spluttering, but Peter just dunked him in again.

Jake and Izzy watched with shocked and horror. "Peter, please. It was just an accident. Cubby didn't see you." Jake said, only for Peter to ignore him and dunk Cubby.

"Peter…"

"Please…"

"I'm…"

"Sorry…!"

Cubby said in between the times he was out of the water. After a few more dunks, Peter pulled Cubby out, and let him go. Cubby immediately scrambled onto the floor, and behind Jake. "Get back to work." That was the last thing Peter said before leaving. Cubby was shaking from coldness, but also from fear.

"Don't worry, Cubby. Peter was… blowing off some steam." Jake assured, patting him on the head. Cubby nodded, but kept shivering. Soon, the crew had finished washing and drying the many clothes that were there.

"Peter, we're done. We've finished all the tasks." Jake called. There was a moment of silence before Peter responded: "Good, you may go to bed now." The three pirates cheered. They were tired, after all. After a hard day of work and no play, it was time for bed.

Jake had dried off Cubby, who had developed a small cold from being nearly drowned. The poor boy was letting out small sneezes as climbed into bed. Izzy offered him a cup of hot chocolate, before going to bed herself. Jake soon went to bed as well. He knew that tomorrow would be the day, the very day as he knew.

The day they would find out what happened to Peter Pan.

**Well. I feel sorry for Jake, Izzy, and Cubby; having to work all day for Peter. At least their done for the day. And don't worry; Cubby's cold is only temporary. Well, that's another chapter for today. Review, and keep those predictions on what happened to Peter, please. You're going to find out very soon. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding the answer

**Hi! First off, I kind of got a negative review for this story. What I mean is that the person who reviewed hated Jake and his crew, and wanted to see them get beaten. If you don't like the show, why bother reading this story? Aside from that, I know that was you who did that next scenario, lacywing (Guest). Peter gets burned by Ramona. LOL. Any who enjoy this chapter. This is the chapter where we find out what happened to Peter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own one character that you will see in this chapter.**

Chapter 7: Finding the answer

It was going to be another busy day for the pirates of Never Land; because they were going to find out what on earth happened to Peter… once and for all.

Jake decided it would be okay to wake up at dawn again while Izzy and Cubby were still sleeping, instead of sleeping through it like they usually did. He knew that he had to think about how to help Peter, and get him back to normal very fast. _This is going to be a big adventure today. _Jake thought. _This time for real, we're going to find answers. And hopefully not get caught._

Jake laid in his bed for another ten minutes, thinking about his friends, their lives, and most importantly… Peter. He was thinking about the possible ways Peter could have gotten this way. Maybe he was bitten by some wild animal. Maybe it had to do with Captain Hook. Maybe—oh what was he thinking? Peter would never let any of those things happen to him. Maybe it had to do with the island he had last been on…

And then it hit Jake.

_That's it! _Jake thought with hope. _Whatever happened to Peter, it had to have happened on the island he had last been on. Why didn't I think of that sooner? If we can find out on that island, maybe there's a way we can Peter back to normal. A cure to help him. Yo ho, this will be an adventure to never forget… if we can survive this adventure, that if._

After another minute, Jake decided to wake Izzy and Cubby up. "Come on, matey's. We're going on an adventure today." He announced. The two younger crew mates sat up tiredly, rubbing their eyes. "But Jake, it's too early." Izzy moaned tiredly.

"Yeah, don't tell me we have work to do again." Cubby said with worry.

"Yep, but it's not from Peter. Today is the day we're going to find out what happened to Peter. We're going to go to the island he was last on, and find out there. Then, there may be a cure for him. We could give the cure to him, and he'll be back to normal."

Izzy and Cubby grinned at Jake's certainty. They knew how he was always certain that things would go the right way, even if they didn't exactly go the right way. But they were also worried that this adventure wouldn't go the right way. If Peter found out about this, he would surely be furious, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Soon, the crew had gotten dressed, and were about to start their adventure, when Jake thought of something. What was the exact place that Peter was last at?

"Wait a minute, crew. We don't know what exact island Peter had been on." Jake stated. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Well, how are we supposed to find out?" Izzy asked. "We'll just have to ask Peter himself." Jake replied.

"But what if he doesn't tell us?" Cubby asked.

"He will, as long as he doesn't blow up on us again." Jake assured him.

The only problem of asking Peter was… that he no where to be found. They called for him, but he wasn't on Pirate Island at all. Izzy suggested that he might be on Never Land. So the crew decided to head. As soon as they got here, they began calling for him again.

"Look alive now, crew. He can be anywhere." Jake said. As he said that, he bumped into something red. Jake looked up and saw the notorious Captain Hook. "Oh ahoy, Captain Hook." The pirate boy greeted.

"What on earth are you puny pirates doing?" the captain asked in annoyance.

"Well, we're looking for Peter Pan. He's been staying with us for this week and the next few. Have you seen him? If so, can you help us find him?"

Jake decided to hide the fact that Peter had been violent, abusive, and evil to them; because if he told Captain Hook, the captain would either laugh in their faces or not even help them, knowing the sneaky snook. "Well, I certainly haven't seen him, or want to." The captain answered.

"But captain. We really need to find him. It's an emergency." Jake said, with pleading eyes. The captain scowled down at the boy and asked: "Well, why do you popping jays need to find him so urgently? What's the rushed?" As much as Jake hated it, he didn't want Captain Hook to know what had been going on. "It's complicated, Captain Hook." Jake simply said.

The captain scoffed. "I don't see why you need my help. I must be off, popping jays. I have treasure to find. You'll have to find Pan on your own." With that, he strolled off. Jake mentally cursed himself for even asking. _I knew that he wouldn't be any help. _He thought bitterly. _But I don't blame him for rejecting us. He's a cranky old crook. _The crew continued to look for Peter. Once they reached a cliff, they saw a green light heading for Skull Rock.

"Yay hey. That must be Peter." Cubby piped up, pointing to Skull Rock.

"Yay hey, no way. What's he doing at Skull Rock?" Izzy asked in disbelief

"That doesn't matter right now, mateys. What matters is asking him what island he on last." Jake said. With that, the crew made their way to Skull Rock. Once there, they saw that Peter was standing on top of the big rock, looking out to the Never Seas. The three silently fought about who should be the one to ask him. Finally they decided on Jake, since he was the leader.

Jake slowly walked up behind Peter, being careful not to surprise him. Izzy and Cubby watched with worry, knowing that one wrong move could cost all of their lives. Without hesitation, Jake lightly tapped of Peter's shoulder, catching the thirteen-year-olds attention. Peter turned to Jake with a death stare, but his expression softens when he sees the twelve-year-old.

"Oh ahoy, Jake." Peter greeted… nicely actually. Jake was a bit surprise that Peter wasn't yelling at him, so were Izzy and Cubby, who were both _really_ surprised. "So… what do you want?" Peter asked.

"Well, we just want to know which island you were on before you came here." Jake said. Peter thought for a moment, before he remembered the name. "It was called: 'Mean Mad Pirate Island'… why do you ask?" he suddenly got suspicious.

"Oh no reason; we just wanted to know." Izzy spoke up.

"Thanks for telling us." Cubby said. With that, the crew left quickly. Jake thought he heard Peter say: "Get lost."

Back on Never Land, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby started to strategize. "So… the island is called 'Mean Mad Pirate Island'. Strange name for an island." Jake said. "But it's worth it. Cubby can you find the place on the map?"

"Sure, Jake. It's right here in the corner. It's also three islands away from here." Cubby said as he scanned through the map.

"Aye! This should be an easy task. Remember to keep a look out for gold doubloons mateys. Everybody ready? I've got my sword." Jake started.

"I've got my map." Cubby added.

"And I've got my pixie dust." Izzy finished. "The fairies gave to me, so that we could use it to fly. But only in emergencies."

"Yo ho, let's go!" Jake exclaimed, and then whispered: "But quietly, we don't want Peter to know we're gone."

Soon, the crew set off on their adventure, singing their favorite traditional adventure song:

**_Yo ho, mateys away. There'll be treasure and adventure today_**

**_Heave ho, here we go. Together as a team_**

**_Jake and the Never Land Pirates… and me!_**

It took a while to get to 'Mean Mad Pirate Island' but it was still an adventure. Soon, they made it there.

"Land ho. Now, let's start looking for answers." Jake ordered. The crew looked and looked, but nothing there seemed to help them. _Oh, what could be here that could have cause Peter to be so evil. _Jake thought as he looked. _What could be there that—_"Ow!" Jake yelped as he cradled his hand, the same one that was burned by Peter the day before. He looked at the rock he had place his hand on and saw some orange, sizzling lava. Rubbing his hand, Jake walked away from the rock.

"Aw coconuts. We're never going to find anything." Cubby moaned hopelessly.

"Don't worry. We'll find something." Jake reassured him. "We have to find out what happened to Peter…"

"I believe I know."

The three youngsters jumped at the sound of that voice. "W-W-W-Who was that?" Cubby asked nervously. "I don't know." Izzy replied, standing close to Jake. "It sounded just like a woman." Jake said, taking out his sword for protection. "Who are you? You'd better come out and show yourself."

Then, out of some bush, came a young woman; a beautiful woman to be exact. She had flowing brown hair and a matching brown dress as well. "Hello, darlings. My name is Melissa; current keeper of this island." She said sweetly. Jake grinned a bit, and put his sword away. "Ahoy, fair maiden. We're Never Land Pirates. I'm Jake and these are my friends; Izzy and Cubby." He greeted.

Melissa smiled. "Well, it's nice to have visitors here."

"Melissa, we need you're help. Our friend Peter Pan has been abusing us this week, and we came here to find out why he's been acting this way." Jake explained

Melissa pointed to a big volcano that was in view. "It seems that your friend has been affected by the evil lava of the volcano. If lava lands on a certain person, he or she will be become vicious, violent, and crude."

The young pirates gasped. "Is there a way to treat it?" Cubby asked with worry.

"Yes. There is a cure for it. The ingredients are: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice. All of that must be mixed together with holy water." Melissa explained. "Thanks, Melissa. Where do we start looking?" Jake asked. "I'm afraid the contents of the cure are not on this island, but another of the name: "Football Island."

Jake groaned silently. _Well, I'm glad that we know what's going on with Peter, and how to get him back to normal. _He thought happily. "Well, thanks for helping us, Melissa. If we hadn't known, we would be dead."

Melissa smiled at the young crew. "Well, you had better hurry if you want to cure your friend soon. Be careful young pirates."

"Goodbye!" The crew waved farewell to the woman, until Jake stopped for a moment. "Wait. Why is this island called: 'Mean Mad Pirate Island'? You're so nice."

"Oh. It is called that because this land was discovered by a grumpy pirate. The creatures here are very kind and gentle." Melissa answered.

"Thanks for clearing that up for us." Jake said. With that, the crew set off to Football Island. But what they didn't know is that Peter was noticed that they were gone, and was now watching them leave to Football Island. Peter angrily followed them, saying to himself:

"They think they're so smart. Well, I'm going to prove them wrong."

**Now we know what happened to Peter. Uh oh; look's like Peter really mad now. I had a little cameo by Captain Hook. He, he. And also, 'Mean Mad Pirate Island was thought up by TiffOdair, not me. But I did think up 'Football Island'. Well, that's another chapter for now. This one is going to be over soon. But don't worry; you've got about two more chapters to enjoy! Review, please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight of the cure

**Hi! First off, I want to get this story done, so I'm posting this chapter today, and the next and final chapter tomorrow (Maybe). Second off, I have a surprise for you all at the end of this story. Can you guess what it is. Tell me in a review. Third off, enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains some violence, and minor gore (I think, there is some slashing of an arm or two).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 8: Fight of the cure (And cured)

_I hope we can get to Football Island pretty soon. I wonder if Peter has noticed if we're gone. If so, we're dead. We're really going to be in heck fires._

This is what was going through Jake's head as they sailed to where ever Football Island was. It was taking a long while to get there. It must have been pretty far out on the Never Seas. Football Island was also a strange name for an island. Maybe it was an island were pirates play football. _If Peter is really mad if he finds us... goodbye cruel world. _Jake thought as they kept sailing.

Finally, they made it Football Island. As the crew set foot on it, they were amazed at how big time island was. It was shape just like a football field. Bigger than the average one, anyway. "Alright crew, let's find those ingredients for the cure for Peter." Jake ordered. With that, the crew began looking. It took a long while to find the ingredients, for they were hidden in unknown places. It took about ten minutes to find at least three of the ingredients. "Jake, what if we don't find the ingredients?" Izzy asked with worry. Jake reassured her. "Don't worry Iz, we'll find them. Melissa said they were on this island, so they have to be here."

"I found the sugar." Cubby exclaimed, holding up a cup of sugar.

"I found the spice." Jake added, holding up a pinch a spice

"I found the everything nice." Izzy also added, holding a spoon of... well everything nice.

"And I've found you!"

The three pirates jumped in fear at that voice, for they knew who it was. They gulped, and to they expectation and horror, they saw Peter in the far distance, arms crossed, glare on his face, and he looked like he was going to attack any minute. _Oh shoot. _Jake thought with fear. "What the heck are you guys up to?!" Peter asked angrily as he floated towards the crew. Jake, Izzy, and Cubby stepped back, until Jake had an idea. "Cubby, Izzy. You guys distract Peter by flying. I'll try to find the holy water, and fix up the cure. Then, you lead him over to me, and I'll give it to him." he whispered. "But Jake, what if it doesn't work?" Cubby asked. Jake thought for a quick moment, and then replied: "Don't worry it should. Trust me. Give me the sugar and everything nice, and do the best you can."

Cubby and Izzy looked at each other, and did as told. "Pixie dust away!" Izzy exclaimed as she threw the dust over her and Cubby. The two younger pirate began to fly, with Peter chasing after them. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SWABS!" He yelled.

Jake finally had the chance to get away from Peter's view, so that Peter wouldn't try to get him too. Jake climbed up the bleachers, and walked into the room where they make the announcements at a football game. _I'd better do this quick. I don't want Izzy and Cubby to hold Peter off too long. They'll get exhausted, and caught too. I thought this once, and I'll think it again: I'll never be able to forgive myself if they got hurt really badly. _Jake thought as he looked around for a cup to put the ingredients in. After three minutes, he finally found a jar. _It's not a cup, but it's still enough. _Jake put the ingredients in. Starting with the sugar, and ending with the everything nice. Jake then remembered that it had to to be mixed together with the holy water. But where is the holy water?

"Where could it be?" Jake thought out loud as he looked for the water. Finally, he spotted a glass of sparkling water. _That must be it. _Jake thought as he grabbed the holy water, and poured it in the jar. He mixed the ingredients together with a spoon, and it made a bright blue sparkling color. With that, he put a cap on the jar so the cure wouldn't spill. "Yo ho. We've found the ingredients, and made the cure. And we've got five gold doubloons. Let's grab them and go!" Jake announced as he collect the gold doubloons that appeared.

"Guys. I got the cure ready." Jake called as he walked outside. There was nobody here. Jake called again. "Guys, where are you?" No responses. Jake was now getting worried._Where could they be? They couldn't have just disappeared. And where's Peter?_ The pirate boy thought as he looked around. He was getting ready to call again when something caught his eye. It was some sort of red substance that was splattered on the bleachers. It didn't take long for Jake to realized it was blood. Jake froze in horror._No. No. No. No. No. It can't be! It can't possibly be them. He couldn't have. Peter couldn't have. _Jake thought as he moved ever so slowly to the area where the blood was. As Jake got closer, he gasped as he saw two bodies among the blood. _No. Please don't let it be Izzy and Cubby. Please don't let it be them. _But, even under all that blood, it was indeed Izzy and Cubby. Both were not moving... at all.

Tears immediately started to stream down Jake's cheeks as he saw his two best friends... battered, bruised, and bloody. "N-N-N-No... I-I-Izzy... C-C-Cubby... " Jake choked out through his sobs. He moved in between the two, not caring if he got blood on himself. _Why... why did this have to happen? Izzy and Cubby are so young. So innocent. Why didn't I stay with them? Why? Now, they're possibly dead. I'll never be able to forgive myself. It's too late. Peter has won. _Jake thought miserably as he let out a low wail. He was shaking from head to toe. His heart was beating rapidly. And just looking at all the blood made him sick to his stomach. Jake stepped to the side and vomited, before letting out another wail of devastation. He fell on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. He knew that Peter was hiding somewhere, waiting to attack. _For all I know... I'm next._

"J-J-J-J-Jake..." a small voice croaked out. Jake recovered from his brief sickness, and turn to where Izzy and Cubby were laying. He smiled when he was that both of his friends were moving. They were alive.

"Yo ho! You're both alive." Jake whispered as he wiped away his tears. He hugged Izzy and Cubby, still not caring if he got blood on himself. The only thing that he care about was that his friends were alive. "Thank goodness. I thought you were dead. What happened?"

Cubby was the first to speak. "P-P-P-Peter c-c-c-c-c-caught u-u-u-us. B-B-B-B-But I-I-I d-d-don't r-remember w-w-what h-h-h-happened a-a-after that." he croaked, coughing. Jake was even more worried than before. He was glad they were both alive, but they were very weak. _They need help. And I need to make sure they're safe from Peter. But where is he? _Jake thought. He knew that he was the only one who could help Peter, for Izzy and Cubby were weak. He knew that he was on his own now. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _Jake thought as he help his friends into that room. Once inside, Izzy and Cubby lay on the table. Both were afraid, but for Jake. "Don't worry, crew. I'm going to find Peter." Jake said as he left. He took out his sword for protection, and walked around the area. _Come out wherever you are, Peter. I just want to give you this cure, so you came go back to normal._ Jake thought as he was still looking.

Suddenly, Jake spotted a shadow in front of him. He recgonized that shadow anywhere. Jake frozed for a second, before holding his sword up in front of him, and whipping around to see what was behind him...

Nothing. Nothing was behind him at all. Jake let out a sigh of relief. He turned back and saw that the shadow was still there. Jake was really confused. _If Peter isn't behind me, and how is his shadow still here- _Jake now had the sudden feeling that he knew where Peter was. Gulping, he looked up and saw Peter floating above him. Peter was grinning evilly, and had a blood stained dagger in hand. _Oh shoot! _Jake thought bitterly. Peter then landed in front of Jake, arms crossed. Jake held up his sword for protection. Peter laughed, and said: "You better put that away, if you know what's good for you." Peter than began to advance towards Jake, who stepped back, with his sword in one hand, and the cure gripped in the other. "N-N-Never." Jake stuttered slowly. Peter moved swiftly, and made a cut on Jake's cheek. Jake let out a small whimper of pain. Peter laughed again, and grabbed the young twelve-year-old.

"Oh, so you're trying to be brave." Peter taunted. "If you're so brave, why don't you tell me why you and the other two were doing here in the first place." Jake knew that if he told Peter about the cure, Peter would never make him drink it. So he simply said: "No."

Peter was starting to fume. "No? NO?! You are going to tell me Jake. TELL ME!" Peter growled, shaking Jake a little. Jake was getting even more terrified, but he stood his ground. "Never." All of a sudden, Jake a felt a searing pain in his right arm. Jake looked at it and saw bright red blood emerging from a long cut, and it was flowing fast. Peter had cut him with the dagger. "Everytime you refuse to tell me, you will get cut. If you continue to refuse, I will slit your throat." Peter threatened, holding his dagger close to Jake's face. The young boy was even more scared, but he knew he couldn't tell Peter. But if he was going to die, he was going to die for his friends. _If I'm going to get cut up by a dagger. It's for Izzy and Cubby. I'm actually willing to get hurt to protect them. _Jake thought as he said: "I can't tell you."

That earned another slash to the arm, and for Jake to be thrown to the wall of the little announcement room. " You crazy boy!" Peter screamed then ripped Jake's vest off. Jake let out a yelp of surprise. "You had better tell me." Peter growled as he tugged at Jake's shirt. Jake just shook his head 'no', prompting Peter to remove his shirt. _Well, I may be getting hurt, but it's better than getting killed. _Jake thought as Peter held the dagger close to his throat.

"You have _one _last chance to tell me." Peter growled. Jake struggled to get away from Peter's grasped, but ended up getting a slash on his chest. Jake screamed in pain, for the cut was huge and deep. "The more you struggle, the more cuts you get." Peter whispered. "And if you still refuse, you're little girlfriend is next." Jake gasped as he knew Peter was talking about Izzy.

"No! Don't, please." Jake pleaded. "Then, tell me!" Peter yelled. Jake thought this was going way to far, so he just replied: "Okay... the reason we came here... is so-" Jake stopped when he felt the jar of the cure slipped out of his hand, and fall down the bleachers. "No!" Jake shouted as he broke away from Peter and tried to get the cure, but then he fell when he felt another searing pain in his back. Peter had slashed his back, and the cut was deep.

"Ha, ha, ha! Why are you after that, boy?" Peter asked viciously. Jake tried to get up, but Peter kept him down on the bleacher with his hand. "Well."

Jake tried to get away from Peter's hand, but ended up getting another slash on his back. "I want you to drink it." Jake answered Peter was taken aback a bit, and got even more angry. "Never!" he refused. "But Peter. It's good for you. It will make you feel different." Jake urged, managing to get out of Peter's grasp, and reach for the cure, only for Peter to slap it away from him.

Jake, due to his cuts, could only moved ever so slowly to where the cure landed. Once he got there, and was about to grab it when he heard a scream. He whipped around to see Peter dragging Izzy out of the room, and holding the dagger close to her throat. "You better tell me what's going on, or I'll cut her." Peter threatened. Jake gulped: Izzy or the cure? It was an easy choice: Both. Jake grabbed the cure and walked towards Peter and Izzy. "I want you to drink this. This is why we came here." Jake said showing the cure to Peter, only for him to, once again, knock it out of his hand. "I will never drink that stuff. I will never drink stuff made from the hands of filth!" Peter refused. With that, he grabbed Jake and pinned him on the bleachers along with Izzy. He grinned at them."You two are going to pay... painfully."

Cubby was watching from a window. He was scared but he knew he had to be brave. He saw the cure lying on a bleacher, and he knew he was the only one who had to get it now. Despite being weak, he knew he could get close to grab the cure.

"Aw coconuts. This won't be easy." Cubby said as he slipped out of the room, and tiptoed towards where the cure was lying. Making sure that Peter wasn't looking, he picked up the cure, and whispered to Jake: "Jake... catch." With that, he threw the jar over to where Jake was. Jake caught on immediately, and with all his strength, he broke away from Peter's pinning and grabbed the cure. Peter was shocked at how Jake was strong. Jake unscrewed the cap of the jar, and before Peter could react anymore, Jake shoved the jar up to Peter's mouth, making him drink to whole thing. Once the cure was swallowed, Peter's eyes regained their normal brown color, and not the mixed brown and red evil like color. His expression softened, and he asked: "What was that stuff?"

Jake grinned, and answered: "A cure. For you. To get you back to normal." Peter chuckled, and then frown when he saw Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. They were all brusied and bloody, especially Jake, who had cuts all over his arms, chest, and back. "Oh crew. I'm so sorry!" Peter said, hugging them, not caring in the least that he got blood on himself. "It's not your fault, Peter." Jake assured him. It was just the volcanoes lava, that made you... evil.

Peter grinned a bit. "Yeah, but I still feel bad. I was such a monster to you guys all this week." Jake smiled. "You're not a monster, Peter. You're a true friend." _A true friend, indeed. Peter is back. Not the abusive, evil one. But the brave, cocky, and clever hero I always knew. _Jake thought happily. "Yo ho, we've got Peter back to normal. And we've got five more gold doubloons. Let's grabbed them, and go back to Pirate Island." With that, the crew each grabbed one doubloon, and Peter grabbing two. And the crew and Peter sailed back home.

**Hooray! Peter is back to normal! This was a long one. There's one more chapter after this. Sad this is coming to an end, but there is still that surprise at the end. Chapter 9 should be here tomorrow. Review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Happy Ending

**Hi! This is the last chapter, sadly. But don't worry, I still have that surprise for you. And, I want to thank everybody who was reading this story. Thank you so much for those who were following this story, and those who are following me now. And, lacywing: Thank you for you're wonderful scenarios throughout this story. I hope you don't mind making one last scenario for this chapter. And yes, I am aware that I posted the last chapter the day 'Jake's Birthday Bash' episode premiered. Enjoy this final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 9: The Happy Ending

_Great! Everything is going back to normal. Hopefully this won't happen again. _Jake thought as they arrived back on Pirate Island. He was glad that Peter was back to normal. Now they could have fun, like they used to.

"Hey! Now we've got Peter back to normal, let's say we put all our gold doubloon into our Team Treasure Chest." Jake suggested. With that, he pushed down the shovel that caused the Team Treasure Chest to emerged from the sand.

_Way hey, well done crew_

_Everyone knew just what to do_

_Way hey, with help from you_

_It's time to count our gold doubloons!_

"Come one. Count with us." Jake said. The crew threw the gold doubloons into the air, and they floated in rows. "Ready? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Yo ho, for getting Peter back to normal. We've got ten gold doubloons."

Peter smiled. But it was that happy fun smile. "Say. Why don't I fix your injuries?" He suggested. The young pirates nodded, and followed Peter back to into the hideout. There, Peter helped the three. Putting bandages on there small scratches, and stitched up their cuts. Jake needed the most stitches, but he didn't care. _It's worth it. These stitches are enough to fix me up. _Jake thought as Peter finished the last stitch. "There. That ought to hold your skin together. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Peter asked.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby exchanged glances at each other. Despite all they've been through all week, they felt better already. But if there is one thing they wanted Peter to do, it wasn't a hard thing to do. "Well, Peter..." Jake started. "Are you still going to stay with us for the next few weeks?"

"Yeah, are you?" Izzy asked.

"Please do." Cubby pleaded.

Peter smiled at the crew. "Of course. And I think I'm going to stay for more than a few weeks. I need to make sure you all heal fully before I leave."

The three youngsters hugged Peter tightly. "Thanks Peter, you really are a true friend." Jake whispered. "Who's up for a game of volley ball?"

"We are!" Izzy and Cubby exclaimed.

"Hold up you three." Peter said. "You guys have been through a lot. You need to rest before you can play."

_He right. _Jake thought. _We __**have**__ been through a lot. I'm glad that Peter is back to normal. Now these next few weeks will be great again._

The pirate crew spent the rest of the day and next few days in bed, with Peter coming in asking if they needed anything. The only thing they really need was rest, and it was getting a bit annoying of Peter to constantly come in. It had taken Cubby only about six days the fully heal, being that he didn't have much injuries. Next was Izzy, who needed ten days. Jake had taken the longest to heal, to a total of fifteen days, due to having so many cuts.

Now it was the fourth week of Peter's stay, and Skully, who had been on vacation on another island, had just came back later in the middle of that week.

"Ahoy, mateys." the green parrot greeted. "What did I miss?"

Jake smiled and simply said:

"Nothing, Skully. "Nothing happened at all."

THE END

**Or is it? (Dun Dun DUN) Yes, it turns out Skully had been on vacation while this was all happened (That explains why I haven't mentioned him in earlier chapters. But that isn't the surprise). The surprise is... wait for it... there will be a sequel to this story! It's called 'The Wrath's Revenge' and it's coming soon. Again, thank you all for reading this story. But mostly, I want to thank TiffOdair, for co-writing this story with me. See you guys later, and review. Thank you.**


	10. Authors Note

**Hi again! Just a little authors note:**

**I have some upcoming story ideas that you guys will probably love, and I just had to mention them (Besides 'The Wrath's Revenge' I'm not revealing the plot for that one yet. You'll have to guess what it is for now):**

**Double Trouble- After finding a magic mirror in Never Land, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are all found fighting for their place and lives when their reflections become their evil counterparts: Blake, Lizzy, and Charlie! (Who are worse than Captain Hook). Will they get rid of these evil, vicious, and cruel doubles, or will they get booted out of Never Land.**

**Hooked Up- Captain Hook has finally worked up the guts to propose to the marvelous Red Jessica. Now the engaged pirate couple decided to get married on Never Land, and spread the news. How will Jake and his crew react to this news? And more importantly, how will Peter Pan react?**

**I also have one for Victorious, but I'm mentioning these for this FanFiction archive. Tell me what you think about these plots, and which one are you looking forward to the most. Thank you.**


End file.
